Things Never Change
by lil mutt face grl
Summary: Or do they? Embark on the journey Jafar and Jasmine take together and apart. Aladdin is non- existent and Jafar is not a psycho. I wanted a good love story between Jasmine and Jafar where there wasn't creepy love, so I wrote it myself. One shot. I hope you enjoy.


The kisses had started rough; so harsh they left her lips puffed with bruise. The first kiss had been after her declaration of never marrying him. It had come crashing down with all amount of force Jafar could manage and she had stood tensed for a brief moment. Then she'd slapped him so hard she was sure she'd left him with whiplash. Of course her father never saw these horrifying moments and Jafar made sure that no one else who could report them was around. Then nearly two months after the first had come a second.

Jasmine pulled the brush through her hair for a final time while humming a slight tune. When her eyes flowed up from her hair she gave a great start. A hand clamped over her mouth to stifle the scream that came thereafter. Sure that her surprise had vanquished Jafar left his hand fall to rest upon Jasmine's shoulder.

"What are you doing in my private bed chambers?!" She whispered harshly while moving away from his touch.

The dark, enigmatic man allowed his hand to drop to his side before replying, "You have a lovely voice, princess."

"Wh-what?" His reply sent her eyebrows sky high as she stared at his reflection.

"I've heard you sing before…"He then paused and the usual crease that lay between his eyes returned and for a moment Jasmine thought that he looked much more handsome when he wasn't scowling. "You're father sent me to retrieve you. He has received yet another offer."

Still at a loss of words, Jasmine nodded her head and stood. The shawl that had been previously covering her shoulders and arms slipped and floated gently to the ground. Both parties bent to grasp the fabric and in the end, the pair bumped heads. Jasmine frowned and turned her eyes cautiously up toward Jafar's. Curiously she found a slight twinkle within his dark irises that was unfamiliar, yet inviting.

The two stood once more and Jafar held out the sheer covering towards the princess. Her hand grasped the material, but her index finger brushed against his skin. It was cool and felt like marble, a grand contrast to the searing heat she'd always expected. Yet still she pulled her hand back as if it'd been burnt.

Once more she glanced up into his eyes, but the twinkle was gone. In the short span of time his eyes had dulled and the lines between his eyes increased tenfold. She felt herself take an involuntary step backwards at the sight and fought not to look away.

"Do I disgust you so much, princess?" Jafar's voice had taken to a raspy tone barely above a whisper.

She hesitated in her answer, unsure. This seemed only to push the tall man as he took three steps forwards and yanked on the hand Jasmine held the shawl in. He pulled her forward into him chest and with his free hand lifted her chin and shoved his mouth onto hers. She had been just as surprised the second time as she had been the first. Just as Jasmine began to revolt against him, Jafar pushed her away and ran a shaky hand down his chin and through his beard. He spun on his heel and left the poor princess in a state of utter confusion.

An entire month passed without any sight of Jafar, but Jasmine refused to inquire after him. She did not want her father getting any ideas in his senile age. Instead she kept quiet, but often found herself passing just outside of Jafar's office door. She'd pause when no one was around and try to listen for any hints of movement on the other side. Nothing.

Until one day she gathered enough courage to knock on the door. There was a sigh from the other end and a few footfalls before the door opened. Jafar sent her a whither look before asking if she needed assistance finding her way back to her room. True she did not venture to the part of the castle that Jafar stayed in often, but lately she'd come to know her way around. Mutely, she shook her head. He heaved another sigh and lifted one eyebrow. His actions confused Jasmine and anything she might have planned on staying died in her throat.

"Well?" Jafar asked looking at his nails.

The princess looked away from his penetrating gaze and mumbled something she couldn't even hear herself.

"I couldn't hear you, princess."

Jasmine inhaled a deep breath of air, "I was wondering where you've been recently?"

She had been ready for an arrogant reply; knew she'd set herself up for it. She was waiting for him to inquire of her if she missed him. She was ready for him to laugh in her face, slam the door, yell, anything but the reply she received.

"I've been busy drawing up a plan to ensure peace within this region."

Her eyes darted up to meet his and the breath within her lungs left. Their gazes held one another for a brief moment before Jafar looked away. She didn't understand this man, what had happened to the Jafar she was used to?

"Was there anything else that you wanted, princess?"

Jasmine resisted the urge to say yes, because she now wanted to know why. Why had he been drawing up a plan that seemed to contradict his very character? Instead she shook her head 'no' and backed up a single step. Jafar nodded and began to closed the door, but a hand stopped him. He raised a single eyebrow at the girl who had halted his action.

"Pl-please…call me Jasmine."

She hadn't expected it the first two times, but had hoped for it the third time. When his lips came crashing down on hers, she felt her heart give chase. She leaned into the kiss and felt his long fingers curl into her hair pulling her even closer. Just when she thought she'd forgotten how to breathe Jafar broke away. His hand fell back to his side and he turned away form her.

"Jafar?"

"Leave." He grounded out.

Jasmine's face crumpled as she tried to comprehend why he had turned away. Before she could think on it, he suddenly whipped toward her. His eyes were glowing with fire.

"LEAVE!"

She sprung up at his yell and swiftly left his presence. She'd gotten halfway down the hall before tears blurred her vision. This last month had caused her to think about him too often and she felt now that she should forget about him completely. He was still just as horrible as he'd always been. Nothing had changed.

Except it did.

Her life changed completely and war within the seven region that her father reigned over ceased. The next half year she spent very few moments in the presence of Jafar and even more rarely were they alone. It had happened only three times; twice they had passed without a word in the hallway and once he had been leaving the courtyard just as she had arrived. All three times, Jafar had completely avoided eye contact with her. In fact it had become sort of a game she played by herself to stare at Jafar and count the amount of times his eyes met hers. In the last month it had been a scant four times.

That was until one night she decided to take a walk by herself to the courtyard. Most of the servants were sleeping and all of the guards let her pass without question. After all it had been nearly a year since her last escape from the castle. She walked barefoot down the marble floored hallways. It didn't take long before she reached the entranceway. A light breeze flitted past and the heat of the day still clung to the earth. She walked out onto the small pathway that led in a circle around the vast vegetation.

She was halfway around the path with in a daze she'd bumped straight into a solid object. Said object grabbed her arms and balanced her before a fall could occur. Eyes traveling up she came upon the surprising discovery of Jafar without his sorcerer's hat. He had dark thick curls that covered his entire scalp. When he was sure the princess was balanced Jafar let go and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

Jasmine shook her head, "I was the one who ran into you. I should be sorry."

"No, I am sorry…" He looked pained and refused to make eye contact, "for dismissing you so harshly that one day."

"Oh."

"Yes…well I'll be going." He went to move past her, but she once again felt the need to keep him from leaving.

Her hand shot out and grasped his bicep lightly and although the touch was barely there she could feel the muscle tense. Feeling as if she might have upset him, she moved her hand away and felt a slight burning in her cheeks. Jafar did not turn toward her however and remained frozen mid stride.

"I-" Jasmine searched for words, "I would like some company if you don't mind."

That is how they spent every night for the next three months. It had started off as uncomfortable silence, which changed to a gentle ease within one another's' presence. Eventually they began to discuss various topics, from the newest prince to ask for her hand to the latest misdemeanor within the region. By the end of the three months the two had become fairly close, but a gap still stood between them.

"I heard a prince all the way from across the sea is going to come for your hand."

Jasmine smiled, "Will he?"

Jafar nodded in answer, but she knew. She was used to his silent commentary in her life and knew that Jafar preferred to say only what was truly necessary to continue the conversation.

"Well, word should be sent that I'm not interested."

"You'll die alone at this rate."

Jasmine snuck a glance toward her walking partner, but he was preoccupying himself with the stars. "That's rather harsh. Well you'll still be here to keep me company."

He looked at her with a razor glance sensing the double meaning, "Perhaps I already have someone in mind for marriage."

Her breath caught and her stomach dropped, "Do you?"

Jafar paused, but Jasmine continued on for a few more steps. She stopped as well, but refused to turn around lest he read her expression. They remained silent for a few more moments, until he began to walk again at the same pace as before. She waited until he was just in front of her before walking as well.

"Yes."

Her eyes knit together. "How did you meet her if you're always in the palace?"

"Jasmine," Her heart skipped a beat at the breathy way her spoke her name, "certainly you must know."

She feigned a smile, "No, I remain in the dark."

He seemed to be looking for the proper way to break the news to her; mauling over one bit or another. Finally he sighed and stopped her dead in her tracks with a single hand. "You're a brilliant girl, but you can be fairly thick skulled at times."

"Can I?" She whispered, very aware at how close he stood to her.

Jafar smiled and she melted; that smile she had seen only rarely, but each time it left her breathless. "I had rather hoped that you would accept my hand in marriage."

Suddenly the ground below her feet disappeared and she was floating above the clouds. A large smile spread across her face as she placed her arms around his waist. She marveled at the feel of his hard chest against her body. When a hand cupped her chin she turned her face up toward the culprit just in time to feel his feather soft kiss. It was short a sweet and she found herself wanting more.

"Not until after the vows, Jasmine."

She sighed. Nope, things were very much the same. Jafar was still just as mean and cruel as he'd always been, but she loved him.


End file.
